Scars
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Complete. Some scars never fade, and its those scars that cause Thomas to make a mistake he may regret for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Scars

By: Trivette Lover Heather

--

"Doc Ibold said he'll be back in the morning to see how he is." Rick sighed and took a seat on the couch; TC doing the same taking immediately to rubbing his temples.

"Right, well I'm going to turn in, I trust one of you will be staying the night?"

"I am" Both Rick and TC replied together.

"One of you can stay here, another in one of the rooms in the main house."

"I'll stay here." Again the two replied at the same time.

TC sighed. "We will both crash here Higgins, its better we are both here…in case he has another episode."

"I understand, well good night gentlemen, should you need anything, just call." He finished and headed up the stairs.

The two friends began to get comfortable and eventually drifted off to sleep. That is until…

"Wake up guys, wake up." Magnum shook his friends awake.

Both got up quickly. "Thomas, you alright?"

"I'm fine… listen…nap time is over… I know where they are."

TC and Rick exchanged looks. "Where who is Thomas?"

"The VC holding Langley and Granderson…I got a fix on 'em…let's move."

Magnum began to head up the stairs, his pistol in hand, taking soft steps and peering around him as if in the middle of a jungle.

"There was only 4 guards…we should be able to get them in and out…"

"Thomas listen buddy… there is no VC…no jungle…you're home man, the states, you're home now."

Magnum shook his head. "TC we don't have time for joking around… Langley was hurt bad far as I could tell, more time we waste, more chance of losing him…so get up and lets move!"

TC stood next to his friend. "Magnum, you're home man…'Nam is over…this isn't real, you're dreaming, the war is over."

"I cant stand here and listen to this…Langley and Grandersen are waiting for us…they're as good as dead if you keep this up…I know where they are…and I'm getting them out with or without you." He started up the stairs quickly.

"Thomas!" The two friends chased after him.

In the main house, the Lads began barking and Higgins headed outside the doors. He saw Magnum coming toward him, TC following close behind yelling his name.

The dogs started out but Higgins called them back.

"We got him TC, I'll take out the first guard." Magnum aimed his gun.

"Thomas NO!" TC ran as fast as he could and tackled Magnum to the ground, but it was too late. He had fired.

TC and Magnum struggled while Rick tended to Higgins. And in the matter of an instant Thomas snapped back into reality.

"What is going on?" Thomas yelled and TC released his hold on him.

"Ambulance is on its way!!" Rick hollered over to the two men.

"Ambulance?" Thomas asked confused. He got up and raced over to Higgins body. "Rick, who shot him, what the hell happened?"

Rick eyed TC.

"You di…" Rick began.

"We don't know man…we just came out and found him this way. There were too many of them so I had to stop you from going after them." TC finished.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?! He's lost a lot of blood."

Just then the ambulance sirens were within distance. Rick and TC both knew they would have a very long night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Scars Ch.2

By: Trivette Lover Heather

-

As the two paced back and forth, Thomas struggled once again to get a coffee out of the coffee machine. Stupid hospital coffee machines.

As the doctor approached, the coffee finally started to dispense. Thomas sighed and joined his friends.

"Mr. Higgins is out of surgery now. The bullet, being the power of caliber that it was, did a lot of damage, which may be permanent. Until he wakes up from the anesthesia, we won't know the extent of it. The bullet was removed, and now it is a wait and see game." He nodded and directed the friends towards their friend's room.

Down the hall a ways, a piece of equipment fell and shattered on the ground. At this sound, Magnum grabbed his two friend's shirts and threw them to the ground, simultaneously yelling for bystanders to "hit the deck, and stay down." As panic ensued, the Doctor eyed Magnum curiously.

TC looked over at his friend. "Thomas, it's nothing, listen to me, it's nothing."

Magnum was looking around in every direction, not panicked but poised. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Right sorry, I got a little carried away."

Rick helped a few people up off the floor and assured security that there was nothing to be alarmed about. Doc Ibold approached Magnum. "Thomas, I think its time to get you checked out, this isn't good for you, or for anyone."

"It's not me that needs checking out; I'm not the one who's been shot! Now don't you worry about me, just make sure Higgins is alright okay?" Magnum pointed down the hall, as if referencing somewhere in Higgins direction, then put his finger in Doc Ibolds face.

TC was getting more agitated as he watched the dialogue unfold. He knocked Magnums hand down and shoved him forcibly into the wall. Magnum didn't struggle.

"Get yourself together Thomas. You do need help and I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand by and watch you destroy yourself and the people around you."

"What do you mean the people around me? It's not my fault Higgins got shot, and you, and Rick are fine…"

TC released him, shaking his head and leaning his back against the wall. Security was now reappearing in the area, Rick once again assuring them everything was alright. Magnum looked confused. "What are you getting at TC?"

"You shot him Thomas. You shot Higgins." He looked intently into Magnums eyes.

Just as TC uttered those last words, he watched as commotion started down the hall, and saw Doc Ibold start to run in that direction. "It's your friend gentleman…he's gone into cardiac arrest!"

As TC and Rick followed closely behind, Thomas stood still, that is until a nurse hollered for help, as Magnum fell to the ground motionless.

--

END CH.2

Please Review.

-TLH


	3. Chapter 3

Scars 3

By: TLH

--

"Thomas!" Rick hollered as he ran down the hallway, kneeling next to Thomas. "What's wrong?" He asked the nurse frantically.

"I'm not sure sir, he's unconscious, we'll have to monitor him." She waved for more help as they placed Magnum on a gurney.

"Ibold is his doctor!" Rick offered as they began to roll him away, him following as quickly as he could.

"Thanks!" The nurse replied and began to rip open Magnums shirt.

"Did he just faint? Maybe he just fainted."

"Sir…" She began to get irritated. "I didn't go to school for six years and am not be able to tell if someone just fainted…now will you please let us do our job."

Rick nodded and stood back quietly.

"His pulse and pressure are high…we gotta get it down."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair as he peered down the hallway to see his other friend, sitting down, his face buried in his hands.

"Oh God." He started down the hallway then turned back. "Where will you take him?"

"3rd floor…alright let's go…keep checking his pressure…"

Rick watched for a few moments more as Magnum was taken away. He jogged a bit as he reached TC's side.

"Don't tell me…" Rick began as he took a seat next to his friend.

TC looked up. "He made it…Doc said it was close…How's Thomas?"

"Said his pressure and pulse were way high…they are taking him to the 3rd floor…who do you want to stay with?"

TC shook his head. "Man Rick, what the heck is happening?"

"The proverbial, when it rains it pours I'm afraid." Doc Ibold interjected, removing his gloves. "I just got paged for Thomas, I'll be sure to keep you informed…Mr. Higgins is stable…we'll keep a close eye on him, but I don't project any more attacks…"

"Thanks Doc, I'll come up with you…" Rick offered.

"That's quite alright, I wasn't notified that it was anything too serious…perhaps you two should go get something to eat downstairs."

TC and Rick exchanged glances and looked back at Doc Ibold.

"I didn't think so…well it was worth a try…" He shrugged and motioned for Rick to follow. TC nodded to Rick that he would stay with Higgins.

_It couldn't get any worse._ TC thought as he stood up slowly, walking towards Higgins bedside.

"You're not gonna believe _this_ story when you wake up, Higgy Baby…you just ain't gonna believe it."

--

Rick sat quietly at Magnums bedside when he awoke. Magnum peered around the room before he spoke.

"How long was I out?"

His friend stood over him now. "Couple hours…they said you blacked out after your pressure and pulse sky rocketed…your practically stroked." Rick offered almost jokingly.

"Higgins?"

"He is okay for now, TC is with him.

"Gosh Rick, I'm sorry."

Rick's eyed widened. "Sorry for what Thomas?"

"Everything…scaring the hell out of you guys…hurting Higgins…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're just having a rough time is all…you'll be fine." Rick said, ignoring the seriousness of what plagued his friend.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Rick." TC walked into the room slowly.

"What do you mean…" He was interrupted.

Magnum eyed him curiously.

"Higgins didn't make it…"

At the news, Rick reached behind him for a chair, as he sat down, a look of defeat fell on his face.

"When?" Magnum responded.

"Few minutes ago…"

"But the Doc said, he didn't think he'd have another attack…he said that…"

"Doesn't matter what he said Rick, he was wrong." TC replied, not taking his eyes off of Magnum.

Magnum stared directly back at TC, his eyes pleading with him that he was sorry. But TC didn't comply; he turned and left the room, his head hanging low.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnum lifted his head from the pillow and winced as his eyes were filled with wet tears.

He stepped out of his bedroom moments later to see his friends lying on his couch asleep. He tapped Rick on the shoulder, and as he jerked, it caused TC to awake suddenly as well.

They both rubbed their eyes and stood up quickly.

"Thomas…you alright?"

Magnum smiled and placed a hand on Rick's shoulder. "Just tell me Higgins is okay."

Right then Higgins entered the guest house. "Why I'm fine Magnum." Thomas looked up to see his friend coming down the stairs and setting a tray of coffee at the kitchen table.

Magnum paced over and embraced the shorter man suddenly. Higgins wasn't sure how to react, and found himself wrapping his arms around his friend as well, but only for a moment.

"You're alive…" Magnum exclaimed, a big grin flashing across his face.

"Quite." Higgins replied, a confused look plastered on his face.

"I didn't shoot you, no bullet wounds." Magnum patted his friend down quickly.

Rick and TC approached. "Bad dream Thomas?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

And after a few glances were exchanged between Higgins, TC and Rick. TC responded.

"Try us."

The four men listened to Magnum recounting the dream as they sipped their coffee.

"Then TC came in and said you had died Higgins, and now here we are."

"Yes, here we are." Higgins responded a slight smile falling across his face.

"Maybe we should put a call in to Doc Ibold Thomas; he was here before you went to sleep and well…"

Magnum nodded. "I'm gonna be alright now Rick."

"How can you be so sure Thomas?"

He looked each of his friends in the eye. "Because I have you guys."

And a slight smile fell across each of their faces.

Some scars may never fade, but for Thomas Sullivan Magnum, Orville Rick Wright, Theodore Calvin and Jonathan Higgins, they are always healing.

--


End file.
